1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reciprocating pumps, and more specifically to a manifold assembly of an oil field mud or service pump.
2. Background of the Invention
In oil field operations, reciprocating pumps are often used for various purposes. Some reciprocating pumps are generally known as “service pumps” that are typically used for operations such cementing, acidizing, or fracing the well. Typically, these service pumps run for short periods of time, but on a frequent basis. Other reciprocating pumps, generally known as “mud pumps,” are typically used for circulating drilling mud downhole through a drill string and back up to the surface along the outer surface of the drill string during drilling operations. Typically, these mud pumps run for long continuous periods of time.
A typical reciprocating pump has a fluid end block with an inlet and an outlet for fluid to enter and exit the pumping chambers. The piston chambers are horizontal. The inlet is typically located below the piston chambers, and is fed fluid from an inlet manifold attached below the piston chamber. Inlet valve assemblies generally extend vertically upward from a lower surface of the fluid end block, and into the piston chambers, to selectively open the inlets of the piston chambers.
Outlet valve assemblies also typically extend vertically down from the upper surface of the fluid end block to selectively open the outlet of the piston chamber. Each outlet valve assembly is generally coaxial with an inlet valve assembly. The outlet discharges the fluid to a discharge manifold. The vertical dimension of the fluid end is fairly large because the inlet valve assembly is located directly below the outlet assembly. In some installations, the amount of space for the fluid end is limited.